Tale of Poes and Fire
by Absolutely Abby
Summary: my version of what should have happened when Lorelai slept over at Luke's house in this episode.


A Tale of Poes and Fire

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gilmore Girls

A/n- so this is just a one shot. My version of what should have happened when Lorelai was talking to Luke when she slept over at his house in A Tale of Poes and Fire.

"Sorry I have to get up super early tomorrow." Lorelai told Luke.

"No problem. What time?"

"6"

"I get up at a quarter to 5 every morning"

"Why in the world would you get up that early?"

"I don't know, to run my business"

"Well, change businesses. Wow. Total déjà vu"

"Really?"

"The alarm clock. I had a dream once that you set 18 alarm clocks to get me up, which is not a bad way to get me up."

"Where were we?"

"Umm… at my house. I got up, and went downstairs for coffee. And you talked to my stomache."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, because I was pregnant. Twins."

"_Oh my God" Luke thought. "She was pregnant with twins! Were they_…" "Mine?" he asked out loud.

"What am I, a dream tramp? of course yours"

"We were married?"

"Umm… yeah. Did I not mention that?"

"No" _"she had a dream about us being married?" _"You know you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant"

"Umm…true"

"That's probably why Rory's a caffeine addict"

"Right. You're right"

"Dream go beyond that ?"

"No. Umm… You talked to my stomach and then you… we… you kissed me" she finished quietly.

"_She's having dreams about me kissing her! Well… I have waned to…but wait, did she… enjoy it?"_

"Luke?" she asked, he'd been sielent for a while. "What are you thinking about?"

"Umm… I was just thinking…" _"Should I tell her the truth? But what if she doesn't feel the same way? It was only a dream… And what about Nicole? I guess I never really loved Nicole the way I love Lorelai…" "_I was wondering… I just thought… I was thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you right now" He told her, whispering so quiet that she hardly heard him.

"_Oh my God! Was he serious!" _ She heard him get off the couch and sit down on the bed beside her.

"Luke I-" But she was interrupted be his lips pressing against hers.

"_Oh my God I can't believe I'm doing this!"_ He thought.

She kissed him back, passion building with every second. When they finally broke, needing to breathe, Luke whispered "wow"

Lorelai smiled. "Wait! Luke, what about Nicole?"

Luke frowned and looked down.

"Maybe I should go…" Lorelai said.

"No Lorelai please don't" he said taking her hand.

"But Luke I-"

"Things aren't working out between me and Nicole. I really want… this"

"Luke are you sure?"

"Positive" he said and kissed her again. "I want this… I want us"

"Us?" She asked quietly "I like the sound of us"

She smiled and wrapped her hand around his waist.

"Lorelai, are you sure?"

"About what?"

"About… this… us"

"Luke, I'm positive" Luke smiled and he put one had behind her head and kissed her, while gently pushing her down onto the bed. She pulled him on top of her and pulled off his shirt. She kissed his bare chest and he slid her shirt up and over her head. He undid the clasp on her bra and kissed her breasts. She undid his pants and slipped them off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you really need to get a bigger bed" Lorelai told him, about an hour of so later. He had her wrapped in his arms.

Luke laughed. "I like this better"

She snuggled closer to him. Just then, they heard the door open.

"Oh my God!" they both said at the same time, as Jess walked into the room.

"Oh jeez…" Jess said, turning away as his face turned red.

"Wait Jess!" Luke yelled.

"I'll just go. I'll be back in 20 minutes…" He turned and walked out of the apartment.

Lorelai giggled. "I can't believe Jess caught us!"

Luke grumbled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna get dressed" Lorelai said and got up. _"I can't believe that that just happened!"_

"_Wow! that was… amazing!" _Luke thought. He got dressed too, and went back to the couch.

"Good night"

"Good night"

Jess came back a few minutes later, and went to bed without a word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Lorelai got up and Luke was in the shower. She waited until he was done, and then she kissed him good morning.

"Morning"

"Are you still… do you regre-" Lorelai started.

"Nothing" he told her before she had a chance to finish asking if he regretted anything.

"So… are we… dating then?"

He smiled. "Do you want to?"

She nodded.

"Then we will."

"Are we going to tell anyone.."

"I don't know. I mean I guess we'll have to tell Rory for sure, but the rest of the town…"

"Why don't we just play it by ear"

"Ok"

"What about Nicole?"

"What **about** Nicole?"

"Are you going to… break up with her?"

"Of course! What do you think I am?"

"Just making sure" She told him and smiled.

He kissed her. "I have to get to work"

"No!" She whined.

"Yes. I'll see you later" he kissed her gain and left.

"I'm dating Luke!" she sang to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Please review! I hope you like it!


End file.
